keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/2
Keefe's POV I started looking for Forkle at Foxfire and I found him in his office. "Hey we have a big problem Sophie's mind is broken." that caught his attention and he immediately paled. "WHAT!" he shouted "Sophie's mi-" "I heard you. Are you sure" "99.9% because her blocking was open so Fitz went in and it was broken" "Where is she" "Everglen" "Okay let's go" he said. When we got there Alden was sitting next to Sophie and Edaline and Grady were crying. Forkle immediately entered her mind. About 10 seconds later he came back and confirmed our fears. "It's broken" he said. "How can we heal her mind" I asked. "How we did before we must give her 3 ounces of Limbium" "Wait I thought last time you gave her only 1 ounce" He sighed, "I did except last time she was actually conscious, and now she isn't so it's 3 ounces because we'll have to wait until tomorrow so I can get some human allergy shots" "Okay let me get this straight Sophie mind is broken and the only way to fix it is to give her 3 ounces of something she has a deadly allergy to then we inject a huge thing of allergy medicine in her through a needle and then she's completely fine" Fitz asked. "Sadly that is right. It's the only way." Forkle said. I couldn't take it any longer so I fell apart and started crying. I didn't care anymore about getting teased I just wanted for Foster to live a normal life. I smelled something sweet then everything went black. Fitz's POV Keefe started crying and out of all the years we were friend I had never seen him cry. Elwin gave him a sedative so he could be at peace. I on the other hand was so angry why had Sophie's mind broke? What did she do? "Why did her mind break?" my dad asked as I was thinking about the same thing. "I honestly don't know? Who was with her when it broke?" Mr. Forkle asked. "Biana" I quietly said. Mr. Forkle turned to Biana who had been quiet this whole time. "What were you doing when her mind broke" "We were playing truth or dare." she said "What did you ask her" he asked "I didn't ask anything when it was her turn she said she wanted a dare so I told her I had to give her a makeover. Then it was my turn and I picked truth and she asked me to tell her my crush. When I was about to answer I realized Sophie looked confused then I thought she fainted but apparently her mind broke." Mr. Forkle slowly nodded then he paled. "What is it" I asked. "Oh no I forgot to tell her" he said "Tell her what" I shouted. "Calm down Fitz" Biana told me. "You expect me to calm down when my future lo-I mean best friend is in danger." that was close I nearly admitted to liking Sophie, but in this situation I wouldn't have cared. "I'll tell you what I know if you calm down" Mr. Forkle said. I immediately calmed down. "Yesterday Sophie was taking a walk when she fell and hit her head again and went unconscious so I went and treated her and when I did that I manifested her into an Empath. The most powerful one in Elvin history. Except I made it so she wouldn't realize until someone was embarrassed or was panicking so when Biana was panicking she realized that she was an Empath and her mind broke from the shock." "But I thought minds can only break from guilt." I say. "No they can also break from extreme shock." Mr. Forkle says. This was some new information I didn't know. I heard a moan and for a second I thought it was Sophie, but It was Keefe. Keefe POV I woke up on Biana's bed and then everything came back to me. Fosters mind was broken. I asked how Foster was but it came out as moan. Fitz then came over to me and started comforting me. Sometimes I forget that even though Fitz and I are in the same level he is a year older than me and sometimes he treats me like a baby. I finally manage to say, "How's Sophie" "Still broken" he reply's and with that I drift to a very deep sleep. (In the Morning) I stayed the night at Everglen and now I finally woke up still on Biana's bed. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. Forkle comes in and he looks tired "We're going to heal Sophie's mind so if you want you can come down.". I nod and immediately go down to find Sophie laying on a couch limply. Underneath her is some plastic. "What's that for?" I ask motioning to the plastic cover on the couch "Well one time when she had a reaction she threw up everywhere so we wanted to be prepared in case" I nod. "Okay Keefe can you monitor her feelings while I give her the Limbium?" I nod. "3,2,1" Forkle says. On 1 he pours this huge thing down Sophie's throat and she immediately moves then she starts to get these huge bumps on her arms the size of Elwin's orb's. I immediately feel panic and dread, but also relief. I also regret watching because then her face starts swelling up to the size of this ball which is used for this thing called bowling as Sophie always calls it. Forkle them takes this huge thing with a pointed edge and sticks it into Sophie's hand. It instantly starts bleeding and I feel so bad for Sophie. All of Sophie's dread and panic goes away and it all turn to relief. About a minute later she starts throwing up I swear all her guts. Then she's all healed but still unconscious. (An Hour Later) Sophie's eye's flutter open and after a minute or two she say's "I missed you Keefe" Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT